Interview With a Campfire: Peter's Version
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: We all know what happens in the All Grown Up episode Interview With a Campfire. But how exactly did everything go with Peter in it? Read this to find out.
1. The Bus Ride

**Chapter 1: The Bus Ride**

 _"Location: California, June 19th 2013"_

On a bus somewhere in a forest in California, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Kuzco, Patcha, Kronk, Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Scroop, Mike, Sulley, Randall, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Nigel Thornberry, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Zim, GIR, and Tak were taking a trip to a camp called Camp Everwood for a week.

Currently, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Peter were looking at a video on Tommy's Camcorder. In the video, Lil and Wendy Pleakley were making popcorn in the kitchen of Tommy and Dil's house the previous night, when there was a call on the house phone. Pleakley answered it to find a man on the other line of the phone acting like he knew whatever they were doing. The human and alien got freaked out, and they started locking each of the doors. However, they soon discovered that it was just a prank by Dil and Art the Monster. Tommy sighed and closed the Camcorder lid.

"Ugh, lame. This horror movie thing is a bust." Tommy said.

Lil closed her eyes.

"I promise not to laugh next time, Tommy." Lil said.

"There will be no next time. I'm all out of Summer." Tommy said.

Peter sighed and patted Tommy on his back.

"Don't give up now, Tommy. You'll come up with something." Peter said encouragingly.

Kimi nodded in agreement.

"Peter's right. Your probably just going through a funk right now. It'll pass." Kimi said.

Angelica, who was sitting on a seat on the opposite side of the bus, scoffed.

"Don't rush it, Pickles. Summer isn't over until I sing and get the lead in the camp musical." Angelica said.

Susie, who was sitting next to Angelica, rolled her eyes.

"I see your ego is fat." Susie said.

Danny, who was sitting behind Angelica and Susie with Sam and Tucker, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you really need to humble yourself, Angelica. Your acting like a big bully." Danny said.

Angelica scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fenton. You may be the half-ghost hero of Amity Park, but I'm my own person and I can make my own decisions." Angelica said.

Just then, the bus passed a sign that read 'Camp Everwood, 7 Miles'.

"Ugh, going to Summer School for Summer School. I have to cramp three months of fun into one week." Phil said angrily.

"I refuse to come home until I at least find one thing I'm good at... but don't quote me on that." Chuckie said.

"Well, I won't go back to my world until I find something exciting to study at the camp. It's a new place for us, after all." Nigel said.

Zim grinned evilly.

"Or maybe a place for me to conquer." Zim said.

Randall groaned.

"Can you stop with the "conquering" stuff, please? If you continue to do that, people will think that your a terrorist or something, and they'll do something horrible to you." Randall said.

Dil leaned back in his seat.

"I want to run with Bigfoot. Not serious quality time, just a brief visual will do." Dil said.

Patcha smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"I just want to sit back and relax, and enjoy our time in the camp. It is a vacation, after all." Patcha said.

"Maybe for you, but for me, it's not." Phil said angrily.

"Ah, cheer up, will you? Maybe you'll find something exciting to learn about." Tak said.

Jim turned to Tommy.

"What do you plan on doing, Tommy?" Jim asked.

"I plan on reshooting my movie. If nothing else, at least the camp locations will be creepy." Tommy replied.

Mike shook his head.

"Well, yeah, maybe, but remember, Tommy, not all of us are so easily scared. Three of us are monsters and are used to scary things." Mike said.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm a half-ghost, and have battled very dangerous and terrifying ghosts." Danny added.

"Me and Silver are space pirates." Scroop added.

"I died briefly back in 2003, and me and Kenai gained our animal abilities." Sitka added.

"I go to dangerous places every month on explorations." Nigel added.

"And I've been through worse then some camp. I'm Invader Zim, after all!" Zim added.

Just then, the bus turned onto a dirt road and passed by a sign that read 'Camp Everwood, 5 Miles'.

"And this is Betty Deville's wild ride!" Betty, who was driving the bus, exclaimed.

"Betty, please, keep the bouncing to a minimum. I just had kidney surgery." Charlotte said.

Tucker shivered in disgust.

"Yeah, please don't bring that up." Tucker said.

After a few more minutes, the bus came to a stop in front of a sign that read 'Camp Everwood'.

"Well, this is it, folks! Welcome to Camp Everwood!" Betty announced.


	2. Signing-In

**Chapter 2: Signing-In**

After the group got off the bus, they walked over to a sign-in building, where a crowd was gathered because a blonde haired man with a mustache was going over everything about the camp, with a paranoid-looking old gray haired woman and a teenage boy standing on his left and right.

"I'm Chance, your Camp Supervisor, Musical Director, and Playright." the man introduced. He then motioned to the woman next to him and introduced "Ellie here runs the Bait Tackle and Donut Shop.".

"The door's open from 7 to 6 weekdays." Ellie announced. She then scowled and said "And I specialize in granite arrowheads, to keep ghosts away.".

"Ghosts? Here?" Kuzco asked incredulously.

"Yes, because word is that this camp is haunted. Cursed, even." Ellie replied.

She then walked inside the sign-in building.

"She's kind of a whack job." Chance said. He then pointed to the teenage boy next to him and introduced "And that tall drink of crick water is Bean.".

Bean smiled and waved at the crowd. Lil and Kimi smiled dreamingly and looked at each other for a brief moment. However, once Bean looked at the crowd and waved at them, Danny's Ghost Sense went off as he felt a presence of a ghost. However, the mist that came out of his mouth was black, instead of blue like it normally was.

 _"What the? Is there a ghost?"_ Danny wondered.

He looked over at Bean and felt the ghost's presence coming from him.

 _"But that's impossible. He's a human, not a ghost. He could he a half-ghost, but that's very unlikely, since this place isn't anywhere in Amity Park, and I doubt that a ghost would come all the way to a place like this to cause chaos."_ Danny thought.

"Okay, Nature Lovers, let's get you all settled in, so we can get this show on the road!" Chance said.

He motioned for the crowd to follow him and then lead them further down the dirt road to an outdoor theater.

"This is where you'll be performing our original musicale! I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I can't help it. My uncle's cousin's friend who walks dogs for a casting director is coming to the show. Today, Camp Everwood... tomorrow, arf, arf, Broadway!" Chance explained.

Kenai whistled in surprise.

"Wow. That's actually pretty impressive." Kenai said.

Denahi smirked.

"What? You think you could do better?" Denahi asked teasingly.

Kenai frowned.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Kenai replied sarcastically.


	3. The Camp

**Chapter 3: The Camp**

After Chance was done talking, the crowd dispersed to go to their cabins and unpack. Each of the Rugrats split up and got cabins based on their gender, the Rugrats parents all got the same cabin, Peter got one of the deluxe cabins that had been set aside for special important figures (just in case if any even came to the camp), and the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters that had gone on the trip with the Rugrats and their families and Peter got a deluxe cabin that was big enough to hold all of them.

After getting unpacked, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil rested in their cabin, with Peter, Jim, and Danny hanging out with them, as they too had finished packing in their cabins. Dil had taken the top mattress of one of the bunk beds, while Phil took the bottom mattress. And Tommy took the top mattress of the second bunk bed, while Chuckie took the bottom mattress.

"Ugh, call me crazy, but I'd swear this place is air-conditioned." Phil said.

Jim shrugged.

"It probably is. I mean, this is the 21st Century. I'm pretty sure the camp is going to provide it's campers with certain luxuries." Jim said.

Dil sat up.

"No, it means ghosts are around." Dil said.

Tommy smirked in amusement.

"Coming from the man who communicates with real world aliens through his alphabet cereal?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

Dil ignored his older brother and looked over at Danny.

"Hey, Danny, tell Tommy I'm right." Dil ordered.

Danny smirked.

"Sorry, Dil, but Tommy's right. Besides one instance earlier today in which my Ghost Sense went off, there aren't any ghosts here, thankfully." Danny said.

Peter frowned.

"Your Ghost Sense went off? Why was that?" Peter asked.

"Well, remember that one boy with Chance and Ellie? Bean?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but what about him? He's not a ghost... is he?" Jim asked.

Danny shrugged.

"Probably not. Unless he's a half-ghost like me and Vlad, he's normal. But the weird thing was that the mist I breathed was black, instead of blue, like it usually is whenever I detect another ghost." Danny replied.

"Huh. That's odd." Phil said.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's nothing. We'll relax at the camp for a few days and then go back to our own individual worlds." Danny said.

Just then, Chuckie stood up with fishing gear.

"Come on, get a move on. Let's go." Chuckie said.

He started walking over to the cabin, while everyone else stayed where they were and watched him.

"What's the big rush?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. We've got a whole week ahead of us, Chuckie." Peter added.

Chuckie turned around to face them and frowned.

"Historically speaking, not a lot of time for a Finster to find his talent. It took my dad seventeen years to realize that he could whistle in three different ways. He wasted his whole childhood not knowing he had a gift. And that's not going to happen to me." Chuckie replied.

He then left the cabin.

* * *

Later, at a clearing in the woods, a series of six Archery targets had been placed side by side. Dil, Phil, Tommy, Chuckie, Long John Silver, and Kenai were standing in front of each target with bows and arrows. Tommy looked at the other five.

"May the best person win." Tommy said.

Kenai smiled and nodded.

"May the best person win." Kenai said in agreement.

The group then shot their arrows. Dil's arrow landed on blue, Phil's arrow landed on white, and Tommy, Long John Silver, and Kenai's arrows landed on red. However, Chuckie's arrow never hit the target and disappeared.

"Hey, where did mine go?" Chuckie asked. He then shrugged and said "Huh. I guess I can cross Archery off my list.".

He walked off. Just after he left, Kenai heard something and looked off into the woods. His eyes widened in horror and he dropped his bow in shock.

"Run." Kenai whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear.

Tommy, Phil, Dil, and Long John Silver noticed what he was looking at and did as they were told, not having to be told twice. They passed by Chuckie, who was confused as to why they were running. He looked back, but then screamed and ran after the others after noticing bees swarming towards them.

* * *

Later, the Rugrats and their families, Peter, Kuzco, Patcha, Kronk, Jim, Long John Silver, Scroop, Mike, Sulley, Randall, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Nigel, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Zim, GIR, and Tak were down at a dock, fishing. Lucy and Sitka were applying ointment to bee stings that Chuckie had received on his face when Sitka's fishing line started getting tugged. The Native American briefly stopped tending to Chuckie to pull his fishing line up, while Lucy stayed behind to finish, and he caught a small blue fish. Didi, Kira, Betty, Kuzco, and Tak, who were all sitting next to each other as they fished, looked at each other with scowls because they hadn't caught a thing. Suddenly, Phil cried out in pain because a snapping turtle had bitten one of his toes and wouldn't let go. Betty got up and ran over to help him. However, when she tried to pull the snapping turtle off, Phil cried out and struggled.

"No, mom, leave it alone." Phil ordered.

"You want to walk around with a snapping turtle on your toe?" Betty asked in confusion.

"And have it get infected?" Patcha asked in confusion.

Phil gritted his teeth in pain.

"I don't want to miss out. Pain is a part of the camping experience." Phil replied.

Betty frowned.

"Yeah, so is poison ivy, but I don't go around rubbing it on my tush for adventure." Betty said.

Just then, Chuckie cried out in excitement.

"Whoa, I got something!" Chuckie exclaimed.

He pulled up his fishing line, but instead of a fish, it was an accordion.

"Another thing to cross of my list." Chuckie said sadly.


	4. Camp Activities

**Chapter 4: Camp Activities**

Later, the group, which was now joined by Chance and Bean, was taking a hike through a ravine. Almost everyone was walking slowly because they were worn out, but Peter, Patcha, Kronk, Jim, Long John Silver, Scroop, Sulley, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Nigel, Danny, Tak, Chance, and Bean still had energy in them. After awhile, Kimi and Lil rested by a large boulder to catch their breath.

"Hiking bites." Lil said wearily.

"You said it." Kimi said wearily.

Peter walked over to them.

"Oh, it's not so bad, girls. It's just a healthy little stroll." Peter said.

Kimi grunted as she stood up straight.

"Well, my legs feel like pudding. Your endurance amazes me, Peter." Kimi replied.

Peter smirked.

"Should I carry you, then?" Peter asked.

Lil held out her arms.

"You can carry me! No, seriously! I would really be okay with you carrying me!" Lil replied.

Just then, Chance and Bean walked up to them.

"You girls want to rest?" Chance asked with a glare.

Lil and Kimi looked over at Bean, who was smiling lightly, and they tried to look their best.

"Um, no way." Kimi replied.

"I could go for miles." Lil replied.

Peter smirked and started walking away, with Chance and Bean following behind him.

"Well then, we'll see you at the end of the ravine." Peter said.

Once they were gone, Lil and Kimi groaned, and Lil actually fainted. A few minutes later, Dil, who was walking backwards, thought he saw what appeared to be Bigfoot walk across the ravine.

"Whoa, there he is!" Dil shouted, pointing back.

Scroop, who was walking with Tommy, Chuckie, Sam, Zim, and GIR, glared back at him.

"Stop with the whole "Bigfoot" stuff, will ya? We already fell for it two times! If we look back, all we're going to see is nothing!" Scroop said angrily.

As the rest of the group walked on, Dil turned back around and watched as Bigfoot disappeared into a couple of trees. He shrugged and then ran after the others. After a few more minutes, Chuckie reached a Rest Area and laid down to catch his breath. Didi, Kira, Betty, and Randall walked over and sat down on a log.

"Well... at least we made it up that last hill." Randall said in relief.

"You said it." Didi said.

Just then, Lucy and Nigel walked down the path, having already reached the end of the ravine, and headed past them.

"Wait until you see the view. It's incredible!" Nigel said.

The African American woman and British Explorer passed Didi, Kira, Betty, and Randall. Once they were gone, the four groaned in exhaustion.

* * *

Later, back at the camp, Chaz had decided to try water skiing in the camp's lagoon, while Long John Silver was going to drive the boat pulling him, and the Rugrats parents, Mike, and Tak were sitting in the boat. Chaz gave a thumbs-up, signaling that he was ready to water ski.

"You can do it, honey!" Kira called out.

She then nodded to Long John Silver. The cyborg nodded back and started driving the boat. However, not even a second after the boat started moving, Chaz lost his grip on the water ski's handle and fell forward into the water. Kira closed her eyes and held her forehead in disbelief. Mike chuckled and turned to look back at the others.

"How fast were we going?" Mike asked.

"I think we settled on 46." Stu replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a part of the lagoon that had been set aside for swimming, Tommy, Lil, Dil, Sam, Tucker, Bean, and a bunch of other kids were swimming in the water, Kronk was cooking his famous spinach puffs on a grill, and Chuckie, Kimi, Peter, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Kuzco, Jim, and Danny were in a line on a small cliff above the lagoon to swing into the water from a rope swing.

"Come on, Chuckie. It's just a rope swing." Kimi said encouragingly.

"And it's just a small drop. If anything does happen to you, we'll help you." Peter added.

"To you two, maybe. But to me, it's a lethal weapon." Chuckie said nervously.

Kimi smirked, looked over to Peter, and motioned pushing him. Peter grinned and nodded in agreement. The two of them backed up and prepared to push him into the water.

"Plus, I hate climbing, and I'm afraid of hei..." Chuckie started to say.

Peter and Kimi both pushed him in unison, and Chuckie screamed as he swung forward. Just then, the boat rushed by the swimming zone, with Chaz trailing behind it on his water skis, finally having got the hang of the water sport. Instead of letting go at the right moment, Chuckie swung past the swimming zone and landed on top of Chaz's shoulders as he and the boat passed.

"Look, son! We're a human pyramid!" Chaz shouted.

Dil, Tucker, and Bean, who were all snorkeling in the lagoon, resurfaced from the water, just in time to notice what appeared to be the Loch Ness Monster rising out of the water.

"Whoa, watch out! It's the Loch Ness Monster!" Dil cried.

Chuckie and Chaz didn't hear him, and they tripped and fell into the water as the Loch Ness Monster disappeared back into the water.

"You got my back on this, right, guys?" Dil asked.

"Yeah." Tucker replied, too scared to say anything else.

Bean just nodded.


	5. Campfire Story

**Chapter 5: Campfire Story**

Later that night, a campfire had been set up, and Chance was handing out scripts for the camp musical.

"Auditions are tomorrow, and I expect you all there, except for the Ferguson Brothers." Chance said.

Just then, Susie, Angelica, Howard, Kuzco, Sam, and Zim walked over to Chance.

"Hey, Chance? Who's the lead character?" Susie asked.

Chance looked down at a script.

"Eliza Lockheart." Chance replied.

Angelica smiled smugly.

"That's who I'll be playing." Angelica said.

"You wish." Susie, Howard, Kuzco, Sam, and Zim said in unison.

Angelica looked at them in shock.

"That part is mine, you five." Howard said angrily.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was roasting s'mores. However, when Phil attempted to eat his s'more, the snapping turtle let go of his foot, grabbed his s'more, and walked off with it.

"Bye, Shelly. It's been real." Phil said sadly.

Tak snorted in amusement.

"Shelly?" Tak asked.

Phil put his head on his arms.

"When you get attached to things, you tend to name them." Phil replied.

Chuckie sighed.

"Dumped for a s'mores. I guess love is fickle." Chuckie said sadly.

Meanwhile, Tommy was looking at a script.

"According to the script, the Everwood settlers were migrating west in the 1800's when they stopped here to camp. But one night, three of them mysteriously disappeared." Tommy explained.

Sitka was also reading a script.

"And the rest of them refused to move on until they found their friends. So they set up camp at Pioneer Rock, a massive rock shaped like a man's head, who's eyes glow when there's a full moon." Sitka explained.

Danny and Dil looked over at Bean. Dil thought he looked intrigued, but Danny thought he saw a dark look in the other boy's eyes, like the event was painful for him.

"And the scary part, was that when the horse covered wagon finally showed up... there was no one inside." Jim explained, also reading a script.

"Did anyone ever find the missing settlers?" Chuckie asked.

Chance walked over to the group, with Susie, Angelica, Howard, Kuzco, Sam, and Zim behind him.

"No, no, no, but in a westward note, the missing folks discover a hot springs, open up the first saloon day spa, and live happily ever after." Chance replied.

The rest of the group just stared at him.

"It was just a personal spin." Chance said.

"But not the real story." Bean said.

"Wait, you can talk?" Kuzco asked in disbelief.

Bean nodded.

"Yes, but I don't usually talk very much." Bean replied.

Peter frowned.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Peter asked.

Bean nodded.

"Legend has it, three of the pioneers went off to find food and supplies. Weeks later, there was still no sign of the missing three. Soon, they ran out of food, went mad, and perished on this very soil. Every full moon... we call it the zombie moon... their spirits are said to haunt the grounds, sucking up the brains of innocent campers that disappear, only to return as zombies, destined to eternity looking for the missing settlers." Bean replied.

Just then, there was a shrill scream in the distance, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"What was that? Did anyone hear that?" Howard asked nervously.

Danny scowled and went ghost.

"I sure did. You guys stay here, while I go investigate." Danny replied.

He, Peter, Tommy, Dil, and Bean set off in the direction that the scream had come from, which happened to be the woman's showerhouse. The five peered out from the side of the building.

"It's coming from in there." Tommy said.

The showerhouse door opened, revealed to be Charlotte dressed in a purple bathrobe, with a pink towel over her hair. The five quickly ducked behind the building as she walked by.

"Well, apparently, the hot nozzle is just for show." Charlotte whispered to herself.

She then walked off.


	6. Musical Rehearsal

**Chapter 6: Musical Rehearsal**

 _"Location: California, June 20th 2013"_

The next morning, a cast list for the play had been set up at the outdoor theater, and a crowd was gathered around it so they could see who was going to be in the play. In the list, Angelica was going to play Eliza Lockheart, a candy butcher was going to be played by Randy, a deacon was going to be played by Betty, a cougher was going to be played by Kira, a smithee spencer was going to be played by Stu, a trio of town idiots were going to be played by Charlotte, Mike, and GIR, a physician was going to be played by Howard, four pioneers were going to be played by Didi, Drew, Howard, and Sam, Phil and Chuckie were teaming up to play both parts of a horse, and some of the rest of the group and other kids in the camp were being used as extras.

"We didn't get parts." the Ferguson Brothers from the previous night said in unison.

"You didn't audition." Kenai said bluntly.

Chuckie leaned in towards the cast list.

"Bad news, I got the worst part of all! THE BACK END OF A HORSE!" Chuckie said angrily.

Mike sighed as he looked at his part.

"Well, your not alone. I got the part of one of the town idiots." Mike said.

Just then, Angelica, Susie, and Kuzco walked over to the cast list.

"Congratulations, Angelica." Susie said with a forced complimentary tone.

"I knew I'd get the lead!" Angelica shouted happily.

She then ran off while laughing. Susie and Kuzco then walked over to Peter, Kimi, and Lil.

"You know, she was, like, the opposite of good." Lil said.

"Yes, but consider the source. The same guy who wrote the play was the one who casted her." Peter said.

Kuzco looked over at Susie.

"Yes, but still, Susie was incredible, and while I always enjoy the spotlight, she should have been the lead." Kuzco said.

Susie smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm cool with it." Susie said.

Meanwhile, Betty, Lucy, and Sam walked over to the cast list.

"Hey, I'm the deacon." Betty said.

Sam leaned towards the cast list.

"And, Lucy, your... um... working the sets?" Sam asked.

Lucy shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm tone deaf." Lucy replied.

"Ah, what can I say, doc? You can't excel at everything." Betty said.

* * *

 _"Location: California, June 23rd 2013"_

Three days later, the Rugrats parents, Mike, and GIR were practicing for the play, while Tommy recorded the practice on his Camcorder.

"We've been traveling for 119 days." Didi read from her script.

"I say, we set up camp for the night." GIR read from his script.

"The physician/barber has a point." Randy read from his script.

"I agree with the candy butcher." Mike read from his script.

Kira coughed poorly, since it was in her script. Chance groaned and took out a megaphone.

"Ugh, three days of rehearsal and this is all you got?" Chance asked angrily. He walked up to the stage and said "Remember, Kira, you cough, so put a little bit more effort in those coughs.". He then walked over a bit and asked angrily "Charlotte, what is with those rewrites on the first town idiot?".

"I upgraded her to the first town idiot savant. Maybe if you casted me in the proper role, it would be easier for me to say the line." Charlotte replied angrily.

"Sorry I got the part you wanted, Charlotte. But to say so myself, I was born to play it." Chaz said.

Chance groaned.

"Well, just move it along! Settlers that go missing, stage right, please!" Chance ordered.

The current cast moved off the stage, while Susie, Angelica, Lil, Sam, and the extras walked onto the stage.

"How can you say that, Eliza? Stay here, in the middle of nowhere? Your risking us and the lives of our children!" Susie asked angrily.

"I, Eliza Lockheart, am only concerned for my fellow men, and my horse." Angelica replied.

Phil and Chuckie appeared on the stage in a horse costume.

"It's your line, horse." Chance whispered.

"Neigh." Phil and Chuckie said in unison.

The two mistook Chance's orders for them to walk towards him and Tommy, so they did so, but they ended up going too far and fell off the stage, taking Tommy and Chance with them. Sam groaned and held her forehead.

"Cut!" Sam yelled.


	7. Nightscare

**Chapter 7: Nightscare**

Later that night, almost everyone in the camp was asleep. Tommy was heading back to his, Chuckie, Phil, and Dil's cabin, when he spotted his younger brother over by the re-kindled campfire, talking with Peter and Danny. He decided to see what they were up to and walked over to them.

"Hey, guys." Tommy greeted.

Peter, Dil, and Danny looked up at him.

"Hey, Tommy. What are you doing up?" Peter asked.

"I was just heading back to my cabin. What about you guys?" Tommy asked.

"We're just talking about the camp, and what we think of it." Danny replied.

Tommy nodded and turned to Dil.

"Chance busted you for bailing on rehearsal. He's going to make you scrape gum off the theater seats." Tommy said.

Dil shrugged.

"He calls that a punishment? Camp will be so sweet." Dil said. He then said "Anyway, you guys have to start warning people. There's something really weird about this camp, and it's not just the freezer-like cabin, or Bigfoot, or the Lock Ness Monster. My gut tells me that that crazy old lady is right. Camp Everwood is haunted!".

"I'm not so sure about that. There haven't been any instances in which my Ghost Sense has went off. The only thing that is probably actually scary about this place, is that tomorrow night, some of us will be performing the worst musical ever written in front of a live audience." Danny said.

Dil smirked.

"It pains me. So young, so cynical." Dil said softly. He then got up and said "Well, I'm going to head in for the night. Goodnight.".

"Goodnight." Peter, Tommy, and Danny said in unison.

Dil left the group. Once he was gone, the group continued sitting at the fireplace. However, ten minutes after Dil left, there was the sound of a horse neighing in the distance. Tommy looked up in surprise.

"What was that? Did you guys hear that?" Tommy asked.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I sure did. There aren't any horses around here, right?" Danny asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Not that I've heard, no." Peter replied.

He scowled and drew Erebus.

"Something doesn't feel right. I'm going out to investigate." Peter said.

Danny shook his head and went ghost.

"Not alone, you won't. I'm coming with you." Danny said.

Tommy nodded and took out a flashlight that he had with him.

"I'll come too. More pairs of eyes can help notice things better." Tommy said.

Peter nodded, and the three set off. Danny formed an ecto-ball and held it up, so they could see where they were going. After walking a bit, they stopped by the entrance to the woods.

"Hello?" Tommy called out.

Suddenly, the three heard the sound of galloping, and Peter and Danny got into fighting stances. A horse carrying a wagon suddenly appeared from the forest and ran towards them before stopping just in front of them. Tommy gasped in shock, while Peter and Danny just flinched. Danny had the ecto-ball dissipate before looking back up at the horse and wagon in confusion.

"A horse carrying a wagon?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Peter's eyes narrowed.

"This doesn't seem right. Come on, let's check the wagon." Peter replied.

He, Tommy, and Danny climbed onto the wagon and peered inside. But instead of someone being in there, the wagon was empty.

"It's empty?" Tommy asked.

Suddenly, the horse reared up, let out a neigh, and turned around. Danny quickly turned himself, Peter, and Tommy intangible, and he flew them out the side of the wagon and landed on the ground. The three then watched as the horse and wagon disappeared into the night.


	8. Telling The Others

**Chapter 8: Telling The Others**

 _"Location: California, June 24th 2013"_

The next morning, Peter, Tommy, and Danny were telling Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Dil, and Kimi about what they had seen the previous night in the boys cabin.

"It was the creepiest thing we had ever seen, and it proves that Camp Everwood is haunted." Tommy said.

Dil placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the dark side, you three." Dil said.

Peter placed his hands behind his back and walked forward.

"Anyway, there's a zombie moon tonight, so me, Tommy, and Danny are going to Pioneer Rock." Peter said.

Tommy walked forward while holding his Camcorder.

"If we could find this rock, it would be the textbook setting for my movie." Tommy said.

"But what if the legend is true? We could risk losing our lives!" Chuckie asked nervously.

Tommy walked over to Chuckie.

"Chuckie, you'll be my assistant director." Tommy replied.

"Are you sure about that? Odds are, I'll be bad at it." Chuckie asked.

"Your the only one for the job." Tommy replied. He then turned back to the others and said "The rest of you guys cannot flake on me, Peter, and Danny. This is a stellar opportunity. I couldn't write a better horror movie if I tried.".

"If a curse and brain sucking pioneers are part of the camp package, sign me up." Phil said excitedly.

"Is Bean going?" Lil asked dreamingly.

"We talked to him earlier, and he said that he'd lead the way." Danny replied.

"I'm in." Lil said.

Susie frowned.

"Hello, we have dress rehearsals today, and a show tonight!" Susie said.

"And three hours in between with nothing to do." Tommy said.

Angelica scoffed.

"I'm not traipsing around the woods before opening night! That's unprofessional!" Angelica said angrily.

"So is the show." Phil muttered.

Angelica walked over to the group and pointed a finger at Phil.

"It's that kind of attitude that put's you in a horse suit, Phil." Angelica said.

Phil scowled at her. Angelica ignored him and turned to Susie.

"But, Susie, you should go. Your part's so small that you won't even be missed." Angelica said.

Susie just looked at her with an unamused look. Kimi walked forward and stood next to Peter, Lil, and Danny.

"I better hang back." Kimi said.

"Are you sure, Kimi? We'd love to have you on the trip." Peter asked.

Kimi nodded.

"I'm the understudy, so if one of them kills the other one, I'll have to go on." Kimi replied.

Peter nodded and turned back to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Danny.

"Okay then. Well, I'll ask some of the others if they want to come with us tonight." Peter said.


	9. Theater Chaos

**Chapter 9: Theater Chaos**

Later, at the outdoor theater, the cast in the play was talking in a crowd on the stage. Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Danny were talking to Ellie, who was playing a piano, while Tommy recorded her on his Camcorder.

"Now I darn told you everything I know about them pioneers." Ellie said.

"We know, but we have just one more question, Ellie." Danny said.

Ellie stopped playing the piano and turned her head to face them.

"What can you tell us about Pioneer Rock?" Danny asked.

Ellie turned her body to the side to face Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Danny.

"During the zombie moon, at that man-faced rock you see under it's spell, you got to turn around, before sunup, or you ain't never coming back." Ellie replied.

"One last question, Ellie. Has anyone from Camp Everwood ever disappeared?" Tommy asked.

Ellie nodded and proceeded to explain that a couple of loud kids had ventured up onto Pioneer Rock, but when they had come back to the camp, they were all stupid, like they didn't have any brains. Once she was done talking, she went back to playing the piano, while Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Danny glanced at each other before walking away.

"Whoa, pretty scary, huh?" Tommy asked.

"The rock thing? Yeah." Phil replied.

"No. The triple negative thing. Don't ever got no brain or nothing. Not easy to pull off, but fun to say." Tommy said.

Peter pondered what Ellie had said. He thought about how she had said that whoever went up to Pioneer Rock rarely returned, and if they did, they acted stupid, as if they didn't have any brains.

"Guys, I'll be right back. I need to go do something alone." Peter said.

Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Danny nodded, and Peter left the theater. He walked a few yards away from the theater before stopping in a clearing in the woods. He drew a small circle before placing Erebus in the middle of the circle. He then sat cross-legged in front of the sword and closed his eyes so he could meditate and come into contact with TheDisneyFan365. In order to do so, he had to make the circle and put Erebus in the middle, and then think upon him. As he concentrated, dark purple energy, taking the form of shadowy flames, enveloped the young king's body, fortunately not hurting him at all. All of the sudden, he felt a cool breeze brushing along his cheeks and through his hair, but he was used to it whenever he contacted TheDisneyFan365.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, June 24th 2013"_

After a few more moments, he opened his eyes to find himself no longer in Camp Everwood or the area surrounding it. Instead, he was in an area with a beautiful blue sky that was filled with pillowy white clouds. What he was sitting upon was not wood or earth, but what seemed to be water. It rippled like a pool, but there was no give or moisture to it. It was like moving glass, a mirror that reflected the perfect skies above. He looked around, but he didn't spot TheDisneyFan365 anywhere. Just as he was about to call out for his creator to show up, a flash of red lightning descended from the sky, a clap of thunder cracked through the air, and a cloud of black and white sparkles swirled around and around. Peter shielded his face as the storm whirled around him, but eventually, the storm cleared and TheDisneyFan365 stood right in front of him.

"I came to the sound of your beckoning, Peter. Why do you need my assistance?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

 _"Well, that took faster then I expected."_ Peter thought.

His jaw hung open, but he immediately closed it when he remembered what he wanted to ask his creator.

"Oh, um, ahem. Sorry, I just... DisneyFan365, as you know, people have been going missing at Pioneer Rock for quite some time, and if some people even do come back, they act weird, as if they don't have any brains. I just want to know what's going on, so we can help people if this happens again in the future." Peter replied.

TheDisneyFan365 remained silent for a long time. He had a distant look on his face, almost as if delivering the news was painful, even for him.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Peter didn't know what to say. He didn't think his request was that unreasonable. What could his creator have meant by that?

"But... your a divine being... surely, you can..." Peter started to ask.

"You'll have to find out why yourself. Go to Pioneer Rock, and everything will be explained there." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Peter nodded.

"Alright." Peter said.

TheDisneyFan365 floated over and picked up Erebus.

"What you'll find there will be quite a shock for you and your friends. To prepare you, I'm going to temporary infuse Erebus with more power, so it goes into it's Shadow Level. Be careful when your there, for not everything will be as it seems." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Peter nodded, and a dark purple and black light surrounded Erebus. After a few seconds, the light faded from Erebus. The sword was the same, but it looked different. The blade radiated a magenta aura and all four slots on the blade were illuminated crimson red, signifying it's full power. TheDisneyFan365 then gave the sword back to Peter.

"Thank you for letting me know." Peter said.

TheDisneyFan365 nodded.

"Is that all you required of me?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"Yes. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me." Peter replied.

The environment around Peter then slowly faded out as he disappeared from it.

* * *

 _"Location: California, June 24th 2013"_

Back at the outdoor theater, Chance blew a whistle and held up his megaphone.

"From the top of the show!" Chance shouted.

Everyone got into position, and the practice for the first scene of the play started. Stu started pacing back and forth.

"What's eating you, smithee spencer?" Angelica asked.

"I've seen enough of this small New England town. I'm ready to go west." Stu replied.

"How far west?" Sam asked.

"As far west as I can go. Without drowning." Stu replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on a door on the set wall.

"Who could that be a-knocking?" Angelica asked.

"I don't know. All the townsfolk are here." Susie replied.

"Maybe it's a snakeoil salesman." Didi said.

"Or a bear." Randy said.

"Or a, cough, cough." Kira added.

There was another knock on the door. Howard opened it, and a hand threw white sparkles on him. He gasped and turned around.

"It's Winter!" Howard announced.

Everyone gasped dramatically, and Ellie started playing a song on the piano for the scene, while the cast started singing a song. The song went smoothly, until the cast started doing a group dance. Stu had trouble dancing, and to make things worse, Howard accidentally backed into him. The two stumbled back into the set wall and crashed through the door, resulting in the wall crashing down onto the ground.

"No! My set!" Lucy cried.

She ran towards the set wall. As she did so, Peter returned to the theater and ran up to Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Danny, who were standing on stage left.

"Alright, I'm back." Peter announced.

Lil looked down at Erebus and noticed the changes to the sword.

"Peter, what's going on with your sword?" Lil asked.

"I went to talk to TheDisneyFan365 about Pioneer Rock, and he gave the sword a boost of his power, putting it into an "Shadow Level". For whatever we may be facing, it will be needing this power." Peter replied.

"And speaking of Pioneer Rock, what's happening on the stage was just our cue." Tommy said.

"For what?" Chuckie asked.

"To make a run for it!" Tommy replied.

Peter nodded, and he motioned to Dil, Kuzco, Patcha, Kronk, Jim, Long John Silver, Scroop, Sulley, Randall, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Nigel, Tucker, Zim, and Tak, who were all sitting in the seats where the audience was going to be, to follow him and the others, and they agreed and left the theater with them. Just after they left, Chance walked onto the stage and told Stu to not step foot back on the stage until he could do the dance correctly. He then fired Howard and replaced his role with Mike, while he filled in Mike's original role with a worker that was raking up leaves. Stu and Howard then left the theater.


	10. Setting Off

**Chapter 10: Setting Off**

Later, at twilight, Peter, Tommy (who was holding his Camcorder so he could record their trip), Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters that were on the trip headed for the woods. They stopped at the path to the woods, where Bean was waiting for them.

"Brother Bean, we have arrived!" Dil exclaimed dramatically.

Bean studied the group briefly. Lil blushed when he glanced at her, but he ignored it. However, Danny's Ghost Sense went off again when he looked at Bean, and just like what had happened when he and the others had first met the brown haired boy, the mist that came out of his mouth was black, instead of blue. However, none of the others seemed to notice it.

"Lead the way, Brother Bean!" Dil said.

Bean shrugged and headed down the path, the others following. However, as they walked, Danny decided to talk to Jim.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Danny said.

"Why's that?" Jim asked.

"Because my Ghost Sense just went off, and the only other person around besides us was Bean. And the mist was black, instead of blue." Danny replied.

Jim frowned.

"Didn't that just happen on our first day?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, and I somehow feel a ghost's presence coming from him, even though that shouldn't be possible because he's human." Danny replied.

Jim crossed his arms.

"Well then, what are you going to do about it?" Jim asked.

Danny glanced over at Bean.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on him, just in case he does turn out to be a ghost and tries something on us." Danny replied.

* * *

Later, the sky was beginning to darken, and Tommy continued to record the trip on his Camcorder. However, as they walked, three figures suddenly walked out of the treeline and blocked their path. It turned out to be Stu, Howard, and Charlotte.

"Uh oh." Lil whispered.

"Busted." Phil whispered.

Tommy put down his Camcorder.

"Um, we were just looking for..." Tommy started to say.

"Save it. We know what your up to and we want in." Charlotte said.

"I'm giving up the theater and moving onto films. You are making a movie, right?" Howard asked.

"That's what Tommy is doing, yes." Scroop replied.

Stu nodded.

"Anything to keep from practicing my shuffle-ball change." Stu said.

"I haven't had a hot shower in days. And if there's any truth to this underground hot springs rumor, I'm going to find it." Charlotte said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's make this movie." Nigel said.

The group continued onward.

"This is awesome. With everyone in costume, it looks like the real thing." Tommy said.

Peter smirked.

"Well, not exactly, Tommy. While some of us may look like we are part of the 1800s, some of us don't even look like we're from around here, or even earth in general." Peter said, referring to Patcha, Kronk, and Tak, and then referring to Long John Silver, Scroop, Sulley, Randall, and Zim.

"I know, but this is kind of sweet." Tommy said. He then got an idea and said "Hey, I got an idea, guys. Talk old, old, old school.".

Up ahead, Tak ducked down to avoid a branch while he walked, while Zim held it up.

"Watch out for the foliage, puny earth human." Zim said.

The branch swung back at hit Charlotte in the face, stunning her for a brief moment.

"How do we know we're going the right way?" Randall asked.

Stu stopped walking and pointed up at the full moon.

"We shall useth the light of the full mooneth to guide us through the widerneth." Stu replied.

Sitka chuckled.

"Well said, Smithee Spencer." Sitka said.

Just then, Chuckie knelt down to tie his shoe, and Tommy accidentally tripped over him.

"I'm going to go ahead and fire myself now." Chuckie said.

"Good call." Tommy said.


	11. Dead End

**Chapter 11: Dead End**

As the group moved on, Chuckie had a conversation with Peter and Tommy.

"I don't know if I'm good at anything." Chuckie said.

"Chuckie, your good at a lot of stuff." Peter said.

"Like what, for example? Does anyone have a clue?" Chuckie asked angrily.

"Your a good friend." Tommy replied.

The group continued on. As they entered a clearing, Kronk looked around in confusion.

"You know, it seems like we've been down this path before. We're not lost, are we?" Kronk asked.

"Maybe we better go back. If we don't get out of the woods by sunup, we may never get out." Chuckie replied.

Just then, Dil stopped walking for a second before walking on with his hands held out in front of him.

"Did you guys feel that? Something's pulling me, like an invisible force." Dil said.

Nigel grinned and walked quicker.

"We're getting close! I can feel it as well!" Nigel said excitedly.

Charlotte and Long John Silver charged ahead.

"So can I!" Long John Silver said.

"Me too!" Charlotte added.

The rest of the group glanced at each other briefly before following them. However, they eventually came to a sudden stop as Dil, Charlotte, Nigel, and Long John Silver came to an abrupt stop and started arguing.

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Peter asked angrily.

"Dead end!" Dil replied.

Nigel turned around, gasped in shock, and pointed outward.

"Hey, there's Pioneer Rock!" Nigel exclaimed.

The rest of the group turned around and noticed that the British explorer was right. They were looking up at a giant rock that looked like the face of a man.

"It's amazing!" Tak exclaimed.

"And creepy." Lil said.

"And so... lifelike." Scroop said.

Bean then left the group and went further up the trail, not noticed by anyone except Danny, who was suspicious as to where he was going, but didn't say anything.

"I've got to get to that rock!" Dil said in determination.

"But how?" Tucker asked.

"There's got to be another path! If the pioneers got through, so can we!" Tommy replied.

Peter nodded.

"Well said, Thomas." Peter said.

Tommy smiled.

"Thanks." Tommy said.

The group turned left and continued up the trail. Bean met up with them and pointed towards another path that went towards Pioneer Rock.

"Hallelujah! Brother Bean has found the way." Dil said.

The group entered the path. As they did, Lil flirtingly winked at Bean. Bean couldn't help himself, and he smiled as she walked away before walking onto the path. However, as soon as he was gone, a group of leaves on the ground blew away, revealing a sign that read 'Danger! Do not enter!'.


	12. Pioneer Rock

**Chapter 12: Pioneer Rock**

"Your right, Bean. Every time it seems like we're almost there, we're not." Dil said as they neared the rock, even though Bean had said nothing.

Bean smirked and nodded slowly.

* * *

Back at the theater, the audience was starting to show up, but Chance was freaking out. He was currently talking to the cast backstage.

"It's almost curtain time and half my cast isn't here! Does anyone want to tell me why this is happening to me?" Chance asked.

Just then, Lucy pulled back the backstage's curtain.

"He's here!" Lucy announced.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"His uncle's cousin's friend who walks dogs for a casting director." Angelica, Susie, Chaz, Sam, and GIR replied in unison.

Chance closed his eyes in aggravation.

"What will I do with the rest of my actors? Oh, my plan's ruined! All my hopes, my dreams, dashed against the rocks like a wayward clam!" Chance said sadly. He then got an idea and said "Oh, wait. I'll recast!". He walked over to Drew and said "Drew, you play first settler.". He then turned to Kimi and said "Kimi, your the second.". He then walked over to a mirror, put on a hat, and said "And I guess, I'll play Smithee Spencer.".

Betty frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Eh, I didn't see that coming." Betty said sarcastically.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"You said it." Sam said.

* * *

Back in the woods, Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Stu, Howard, Charlotte, the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters, and Bean reached Pioneer Rock.

"Wouldn't it be weird if we went missing like the settlers?" Dil asked with a calm smile. He then turned around, held the flashlight up so it's light illuminated his face, and asked "Or option two, we run into brain-sucking pioneers and spend the rest of our lives as zombies?".

Peter shook his head and unsheathed Erebus, it's blade glowing in the night air.

"Um, no. If there are any zombies out there, they'll be felled by my blade before any of them hurts one of you guys." Peter replied.

Charlotte looked up at an owl that started hooting and got an uninterested look.

"I'm ready to go back now." Charlotte said.

She, Chuckie, Stu, Howard, and Tucker attempted to turn around and walk away.

"But we're almost there, for real this time." Sulley said.

Chuckie, Stu, Howard, Charlotte, and Tucker stopped walking away and thought for a moment before running back to catch up to the others.

* * *

Back at the theater, the play started, and the audience was fully there.

"I, Eliza Lockheart, decree that it is indeed another fine day in this little town that we call New Yorkshire." Angelica said.

Susie walked up, held her arms, and shivered.

"But, it's been cloudy and cold for six weeks in a row." Susie said.

"Makes a fellow wish he was in California!" Randy said.

The cast then started singing the same song that they had sung earlier that day, and while they did sing it perfectly all the way through, the audience didn't look very interested in the performance.

* * *

Back in the woods, the group started checking out Pioneer Rock.

"If only this rock could talk, the things he'd say." Dil said to Bean.

Charlotte approached the rock and touched it with her finger.

"You were wrong, Stu. This baby puts my forehead to shame." Charlotte said angrily.

She turned around to face Stu, but she didn't see him anywhere.

"Stu?" Charlotte asked in confusion.

The others looked around, and Tommy lowered his camera.

"Uh... where's dad?" Tommy asked.

Kronk nervously looked around.

"Smithy Spencer went missing!" Kronk replied nervously, his voice echoing throughout the woods.

The group suddenly started calling out for Stu, the ones with special powers or weapons having activated them or taken them out. Peter held Erebus out in front of him in the air, Jim took out a space pistol, Long John Silver had his cyborg arm switch into it's sword function, Scroop, Sulley, and Randall each got into a fighting positions, Kenai transformed into his bear form, Denahi took out his spear, Sitka transformed into his spirit form, Danny went ghost, Zim took out his mawgu plunger, and Tak took out his juju staff.

"Where is he? You know what this means?" Tommy asked.

"Our dad is the first victim of the brain-sucking pioneers. Awesome!" Dil replied.

Lil and Tucker suddenly looked very scared.

"I'm sorry I doubted you guys before, but now I am definitely a believer!" Lil shouted.

"Why are you yelling?" Zim asked angrily, clutching his mawgu plunger tightly.

"In scary movies, the nonbelievers are the first to go." Lil replied.

"Oh, to be young and ridiculously naive." Charlotte said.

Scroop nodded.

"Yeah, Stu probably felt guilty about bailing on Chance, so he decided to return to the show." Scroop said.

"Of course he did. And we should do the same. Now, right now!" Howard said fearfully.

"If he did go back, why didn't he say goodbye?" Denahi asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he didn't know how to say it in old English." Charlotte replied.

However, the others didn't agree. Tommy put down his Camcorder.

"I'm not leaving until we find my dad." Tommy said, sounding a lot like Eliza when she refused to leave before they found Smithy Spencer.

"Oh, alright, I'll play along. Stu! Where are you? If your already a zombie, cough twice!" Charlotte called out.

"Okay, this is what we'll do. Split into groups and search the woods near the rock. We have to find him before it's too late." Peter said, taking charge.

"Too late for what?" Dil asked.

"Don't ever got no brain or nothing." Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Danny replied in unison.

* * *

Back at the theater, Drew, Kimi, and Mike were walking around onstage.

"There's no sign of Smithee Spencer." Kimi announced.

"Or... our horse covered wagon." Mike said, briefly looking at a script attached to his outfit after forgetting his line.

"Are you saying Smithee Spencer stole Julie the Horse and made his way west to the land of sun and raining oranges?" Kimi asked. She then looked at her arm, which had her lines written on it, and asked "Leaving us without food, or water, or even a, uh... something that starts with an n?".

Chance, who was hiding backstage as he watched the performance, facepalmed before quietly ordering Drew to start singing a song. Drew did so, but he did it poorly. Chance facepalmed again and turned to Susie, who was standing nearby.

"You, go!" Chance ordered.

Susie turned around in confusion.

"Huh?" Susie asked.

Chance pushed her onto the stage.

"Sing!" Chance replied angrily.

Susie did so, and she sang beautifully, much to the dismay of Angelica, who was watching the scene from backstage.

* * *

After searching awhile, everyone returned to the rock, where Charlotte was halfheartedly calling Stu's name.

"Don't wear yourself out, Charlotte!" Randall snapped.

"What? I had to stay by the big, bad rock in case he was drawn back to it." Charlotte said dramatically. She then frowned and asked "Did you hear that?".

"Hear wh..." Tommy started to ask.

Charlotte shushed him.

"I don't hear..." Jim started to say.

Charlotte shushed him and turned around excitedly.

"That's running water. Underground hot springs, come to Mama!" Charlotte called out excitedly.

She ran off and disappeared around the corner of Pioneer Rock.

"Well, she's dead." Tak said nonchalantly.

"Can you say victim number two?" Phil asked.

"And you know what comes next." Chuckie replied, frightened.

"Don't ever got no brains or nothing." Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Danny said in unison.

Howard turned around and started running in the direction that Charlotte had disappeared to.

"Charlotte! I order you to stay with the group-eth!" Howard cried.

Tucker followed closely behind him.

"Yeah! You could get seriously hurt out here!" Tucker cried.

"Dad!" Phil and Lil cried.

"Tucker!" Danny cried.

The group followed, with Tommy filming the whole thing with his camera, but Charlotte, Howard, and Tucker were gone without a trace.


	13. Journal Entry

**Chapter 13: Journal Entry**

Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, the Disney Characters and Nickelodeon Characters, and Bean regrouped under Pioneer Rock, and they headed towards the trees to search once more. However, a rustling in the bushes made them all freeze, and a four-legged creature jumped out and dashed past them. Chuckie screamed and ran over to a tree, climbing it faster then Peter, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, or Nigel even could. But the creature was only a deer, which made Chuckie feel rather pathetic.

"Your right, bro. That rock has a hold over us." Dil said to Bean, who once again hadn't actually said anything.

"I know that we're in the middle of a crisis here, but I think it's important to note that climbing is a skill and talent." Peter said.

"Yes, it is. But not that impressive when you take into account that I was running from a deer." Chuckie said.

He started climbing down the tree. However, as he did so, he slipped and fell into a bush, holding something in his hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Patcha asked.

He walked over, grabbed the book, and studied it.

"It's a journal." Patcha said.

"No, nothing broken, thanks for asking." Chuckie said sarcastically.

Patcha handed the journal to Peter, who opened it and placed it on the ground. The group all sat down as Peter read from one of the last written pages in the book.

 _Property of Debra May Lou. Surviving member of the Everwood settlers. 1872._

 _Winter is upon us, and I fear the worst for those lost. Today, Mister Wolfe was declared missing, the third to go. His disappearance remains a mystery, and with our brains half-frozen, one too complex for us to solve._

"First brain freeze." Phil muttered.

 _I waved to him as he fetched water from the old oak tree by the man-faced rock. He will be deeply missed, though not necessarily for his accordion playing. And I regret this is my last entry, as my fingers are fro..._

"What's fro?" Phil asked.

"Fro-zen." Peter replied.

The group was silent for a moment, until Chuckie stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Didn't you notice the similarities between the disappearances? All three settlers went missing after getting water by the big oak tree at the base of that rock." Chuckie replied.

"Yeah, well, that rock is bad news." Kuzco said.

"Face it! We're all gonna fro." Phil said.

"No, there might be a logical explanation for all this." Chuckie said.

Phil scowled and crossed his arms.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I've seen enough scary movies to know, we're walking into the belly of the beast!" Phil said.T

Tommy held up his Camcorder.

"Phil's right, which means I can't stop taping now." Tommy said.

Ten minutes later, the group returned to the stream where the old oak tree was. Tommy stopped suddenly and lowered the camera.

"What's the matter, Tommy?" Tak asked.

Tommy frowned.

"Do you realize three people are missing and I'm still shooting my movie? My dad disappeared and I'm worried about getting enough coverage! What is wrong with me?" Tommy asked.

"Um... you care more about your movie then the lives of your friends and family?" Zim asked in confusion.

"Zim!" Kenai whispered angrily, shooting the Irken an angry look.

Tommy shook his head.

"He's right. I risked our lives because I'm obsessed! And if I'm like this as a kid, imagine how I'm going to be when I'm old. I'll be trading my own mother for a mini DV with an instant replay feature." Tommy said.

"Blame it on the rock, dude. Works for me." Dil said, unconcerned.

"No, this is my deal." Tommy said.

He glanced through the crowd until he spotted Peter. He walked over to the teenage king and handed him the camera.

"Peter, I want you to take Roman, and destroy him." Tommy said.

Peter glanced down at the camera.

"Uh, Tommy. Are you sure you want to do this and stop recording?" Peter asked.

Tommy held up his arms in aggravation.

"See what I mean! I'm out of control! Smash it! Smash it to smithereens!" Tommy replied angrily.

Peter didn't reply. However, after a few seconds, he sighed.

"Okay, fine. It's your choice." Peter said.

He held Erebus out and lifted it into the air. He then attempted to bring it down on the camera, but Lil snatched the camera up before Peter could cut it with his sword.

"Wait! If we never come back, this'll be the only record of what happened to us! You have to keep shooting, Tommy!" Lil said.

Tearfully, she gave the camera back to Tommy. The dark purple haired boy sighed and took it back.

"Okay." Tommy said.

The group then moved on. They were searching the area around the stream when a pile of leaves approached them. Chuckie once again ran away in fright. The leaves fell away, and they were all relieved to see the snapping turtle that had previously been attached to Phil's toe.

"Shelly! You came back!" Phil cried happily.

He put the snapping turtle under his hat just as Chuckie was climbing up a huge rotted tree stump.

"Be careful, Chuckie!" Sitka called out.

But just as soon as the oldest Native American of the group had spoken, Chuckie fell out of sight.

"Chuckie!" the group cried.


	14. Mineshaft

**Chapter 14: Mineshaft**

Tommy lowered his camera.

"How did that just happen?" Tommy asked in shock.

Kronk walked over to tree stump.

"He went missing right in front of us!" Kronk replied.

"I didn't go missing!" a voice cried.

"Chuckie?" Nigel asked.

"Still not missing!" the voice replied.

The group climbed up to the edge of the open stump to see Chuckie below them, hanging onto a root to keep from falling into the dark hole below him.

"If I let go, will I fall into a black hole, or a wormhole, or a pile of snakes?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"No, no, and I'm not sure about the last one." Peter replied.

The root suddenly broke, and the group watched helplessly as the orange haired preteen fell into the darkness. They heard the sound of crumbling and something hitting the ground.

"It's an underground tunnel" Chuckie shouted.

Dil looked back at the others.

"I'm going in." Dil said.

He jumped into the tunnel, Bean following right behind him. Peter turned to the rest of the group.

"You guys do realize that if we go in, we may never come back out, right?" Peter asked.

The group nodded.

"We are all aware of that, Peter. I'm ready to go to the ends of the earth with you, should that have to be." Scroop said.

Danny nodded.

"So would I." Danny added.

"And me." Sulley added.

The rest of the group said similar things. Peter smiled.

"Then let's move on." Peter said.

He jumped down into the tunnel, the others following. Once inside, the group started making their way down the tunnel, with Peter, Chuckie, Dil, Nigel, and Bean in the front.

"I can't believe I'm here! An actual alien lab transport system." Dil said excitedly.

"No, Dil, it's a mineshaft. These had probably been used to move gold during the gold rush. There may be dozens, even hundreds of tunnels under the woods." Peter said.

As Peter talked, Denahi held the point of his spear out and used it to mark a wolf figure on the wall.

"Which makes me think that everyone who went missing probably fell into one of them." Peter said.

"Oh, yeah, right. And the brain-sucking pioneers had nothing to do with it." Dil said.

The group suddenly stopped as Bean stopping walking and stood still, with his back towards everyone else. He then turned around and glared at them, his eyes glowing red.

"Uh, is fire engine red a natural eye color?" Kuzco asked in confusion and slight fear.

Without a word, Bean turned back and headed down the tunnel again. The rest of the group glanced briefly at each other before moving forward.

"Funny. I thought his eyes were blue." Lil said nervously.

"No offense, Dil, but there's something strange about that guy, and not just because I'm suspicious about him." Danny said.

"I know. Isn't it great?" Dil asked.

Danny sighed and shook his head.

"No, Dil, it's not. Glowing red eyes aren't natural. I don't know if any of you guys agree with me, but I'm now positive that Bean's a ghost that may be trying to kill us all." Danny replied, his hands seemingly starting to glow green.

Peter nodded and tightened his grip on his darkened blade.

"You know, I'm actually starting to question whether Bean is who he says he is." Peter said.

After walking a bit longer, the group noticed a drop in temperature. Lil hugged her chest.

"It's getting really cold." Lil said.

"You all know what that means. Starts with a GH and ends with an OST." Dil said.

"How long before we can turn around?" Randall asked in slight aggravation.

"I just hope we'll be able to find our way out when we do." Tommy replied.

Denahi stopped to marked another wolf figure on the wall.

"Oh, we will. I marked the wall. It's a trick that me and my village use whenever we go hunting, to make sure we can find our way back in case we get lost. And since I have the Wolf of Wisdom as my totem, I drew a wolf." Denahi said.

Suddenly, they heard sounds further down the tunnel.

"I just heard people talking." Chuckie whispered.

"Or zombies." Dil said.

"Well, no matter what it is, we've got to check it out." Peter said.

The others agreed and headed towards the voices.


	15. Revelation

**Chapter 15: Revelation**

At the end of the tunnel was a large cart full of rocks. Patcha, Kronk, Long John Silver, Scroop, Sulley, and Kenai tried to push it out of the way of an entrance, since they were some of the more stronger members of the group, but they were having trouble doing so.

"It won't budge! What's in this thing that's making it so heavy?" Sulley asked.

Peter walked over and had them step away from the cart. He then held Erebus in front of him and brought it down on the cart, severing it in two. He, Lil, Scroop, and Bean then pushed the two cart pieces to the side, and the group moved on. They entered a small cavern, Tommy in the front so he could use his camera, which was pointed forward. Before them were three skeletons, dressed in outfits very similar to what Stu, Charlotte, and Howard had been wearing. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Dil screamed, while the others in the group remained calm. Deeper into the cavern was Stu, Howard, Charlotte, and Tucker, the four playing cards on an old table. Stu and Howard ran over to the group after noticing them and hugged their children.

"Well, it's about time." Charlotte said.

She and Tucker ran over to the group.

"We thought you went missing!" Dil said.

"Nothing that eventful. Just fell through a mineshaft." Stu explained.

"So, why were you guys playing cards instead of trying to get out?" Sitka asked.

"We were trying to get out, until we got trapped behind that cart. It's a miracle you were able to get it out of the way!" Stu replied.

Bean watched the exchange from the entrance to the cavern. His eyes once again glowed red and he smiled.

"More importantly, how did you find us?" Tucker asked.

"Chuckie." Randall replied.

"And a little help from this." Chuckie said. He handed Stu the journal and explained "After reading the journal, I suspected the same thing that happened to the missing settlers happened to you. Except for the getting snowed-in and freezing to death in the middle of a poker game part.".

"May I see-eth it?" Howard asked.

Stu nodded and handed his friend the journal. But as he did, a black-and-white photograph of the missing settlers slipped out. Dil picked it up and gasped in shock.

"No way!" Dil whispered.

Bean smiled wider and then backed out of the chamber, his eyes turning white.

"What's wrong, Dil?" Tak asked.

"It's a picture of the Everwood settlers." Dil replied.

Peter walked over and took the photo.

"And what's so bad about it?" Peter asked.

"Back row, third guy from the left. It's Bean." Dil replied.

The group crowded around to look at the photo.

"Bean's a ghost?" Nigel asked in shock.

Danny scowled.

"I knew it!" Danny muttered.

Tucker looked around nervously.

"Wait! Wasn't he here with us?" Tucker asked.

The group looked up at the entrance to the cavern, but Bean was no longer there.

"He's gone!" Lil said.

Peter smiled lightly.

"Don't you guys get it? Now that the mystery of Camp Everwood is solved, the spirits of the pioneers can finally rest in peace." Peter said.

Howard laughed.

"Good! Now let's get out of here!" Howard said.

Denahi nodded.

"Follow me. I marked drawings of wolves on the walls, so we can follow them back to the surface." Denahi said.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the group was back on the surface, heading back to Camp Everwood. Charlotte was dragging along at the back of the group, so Zim was trying to speed her along by "providing moral support".

"Insolent human! Pick up the pace, or we'll miss the whole show!" Zim ordered.

"Tough toenails. Literally. I refused to wear those hideous pioneer boots, and now I'm paying for it." Charlotte said.

She lifted her skirt up, showing that she was wearing high heels, rather then pioneer boots like she had supposed to have been wearing. Meanwhile, Tommy was talking to Peter and Dil at the front of the group.

"Now that everyone is safe, I've got to say, my horror movie is genius. I've got real life skeletons on tape, and a ghost." Tommy said excitedly. He then frowned and asked "Oh, wait, do ghosts show up on video?".

"Seriously, how many people can say their best friend is a ghost?" Dil asked, while holding up the photograph of the pioneers.

"Well, I know all of us can, considering there's a half-ghost with us, and many other ghosts in his world in The World Of Nickelodeon." Peter replied.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a horse neighing. The horse and wagon that had shown up the previous night charged down the trail and passed the group, which was all tense after seeing the horse and wagon. Suddenly, Ellie ran past them because she was running after the horse and wagon, while holding a log.

"Get back here, you good for nothing horse!" Ellie yelled angrily.

The group sighed in relief, since the horse and wagon didn't turn out to be a sign that Camp Everwood was still haunted.

"Oh, I don't know, Ellie. I think that horse just might be good for something." Charlotte said.


	16. Musical

**Chapter 16: Musical**

Back at the theater, the audience was finally getting bored because they thought the performance was bad. Angelica was currently taking to most of the cast in a group, while Betty and GIR were very visibly holding up the backdrop.

"I guess we'll never know what happened to the settlers who went missing." Angelica said.

Betty and GIR then let the backdrop fall to the ground, revealing Kimi, Drew, Mike, and Chance.

"This underground hot springs sure was a good... find." Mike said, briefly glancing at his lines because he forgot them.

He looked over at Chance, who flashed him a quick thumbs-up.

"Oh, if only our friends were here to see it." Chance said. He then gasped and said "Oh, the real missing settlers are back.".

Just then, the horse and wagon drove onto the stage. The audience perked up and cheered for the group as they got out the back of the wagon.

"Yes, we're back! But only in spirit, when we went to look for food and water, we fell-eth down an old mine shaft! Then, Winter came, and a harsh Winter she was! We got trapped underground, entertaining ourselves by playing cards! But then it was so cold, our fingers froze, and we didn't need no more cards!" Howard said.

Susie then motioned to a fill-in for Ellie to start playing the piano. They did so, and Susie and Howard started singing the song meant for the end of the musical, with the rest of the cast joining in soon after. The audience finally thought the show was great and applauded for them.


	17. Leaving Camp Everwood

**Chapter 17: Leaving Camp Everwood**

 _"Location: California, June 26th 2013"_

Two days later, the group was packing up the bus so they could leave Camp Everwood. Howard put down his bags and put his hands on his hips.

"Maybe we'll come back next year." Howard said.

Just then, Randall walked by him as he headed towards the bus while holding his own bags.

"Not happening, Deville." Randall said.

Meanwhile, Peter, Chaz, Kira, and Tak were packing up their things, when Kira suddenly coughed.

"Show's over, honey. You can stop coughing." Chaz said.

Kira frowned.

"Actually, I can't. I think I caught something." Kira said.

Peter, Chaz, and Tak put down their things and went over to help her.

"Don't worry, Kira. You'll be back to normal in no time. I'll have the finest doctors in The Confederacy help you." Peter said.

"And I'll find out if the rest of the Pupanunu tribe can try to find some sort of cure for you." Tak added.

Meanwhile, Phil was releasing Shelly. He attempted to put the turtle down, but it grabbed his hat in the process.

"My hat!" Phil said. He then smiled and said "Ah, you keep it as a souvenir, Shell. You already gave me plenty.".

He held up his hand, which showed a lot of bandages. He then let Shelly go, and the turtle walked away with his hat. The rest of the group then boarded the bus, which started driving away from the camp.

"Did you guys happen to notice that our cabin wasn't freezing this morning?" Tommy asked.

Kenai nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed that when we were helping you pack." Kenai replied.

"Do you know what that means?" Phil asked.

"Ghosts gone, curse lifted." Dil said.

Peter nodded and turned to Chuckie.

"And it's all thanks to Chuckie." Peter said.

Chuckie smiled.

"I think I finally found something I'm good at. Really good." Chuckie said.

Zim grinned.

"Now all you need to do is find other little human towns with freaky curses to lift." Zim said.

Chuckie frowned at the Irken, but he then smirked.

"Maybe." Chuckie said.


	18. Video

**Chapter 18: Video**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, June 26th 2013"_

Later that night, after the group had returned to Modesto, the Rugrats, Peter, Kuzco, Patcha, Kronk, Jim, Long John Silver, Scroop, Mike, Sulley, Randall, Kenai, Denahi, Sitka, Nigel, Danny, Sam, Tucker Foley, Zim, GIR, and Tak were watching the footage from the camp on the living room TV of the Pickles house. As the footage ended, Mike turned to Dil.

"Hey, Dil? Whatever happened to Bean? We never got to say goodbye to him." Mike asked.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the TV screen turned to static. After a few moments, the screen showed footage of the stump that led into the mine, the mine itself, and the skeletons of the missing settlers in the small cavern. After it all ended, it switched to a recorded video of Been, who's eyes were closed as he shuddered uncontrollably. He then opened his eyes, revealing them to be red.

"Don't never got no brain or nothing." Bean said.

The screen then went back to static. The group was shocked at what had just happened and then screamed in horror.


End file.
